


It Came Down So Suddenly

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, POV Third Person, She/her pronouns, Slow Burn, Soft Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It started when the rain came down all of the sudden, leading to an unlikely friendship with Tooru Oikawa. But just as sudden as the rainfall, other indescribable and complicated feelings began to form as well.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	It Came Down So Suddenly

It was a clear day. A clear and blue and nice day... until it all of the sudden, wasn’t. The rain fell so suddenly, and [name] had no where else to go but the old park that was on the way to her house. She ran as fast as she could, holding her backpack above her head for some cover—not that it worked well.

When she finally made it to the park, she realized that someone else had the same idea as her. They were sitting on the playground where there was roof above them. As she got closer, she could finally tell who it was.

Tooru Oikawa. The most popular boy from her middle school.

Her eyes widened at the sight, but her feet kept moving—kept running—to the destination in front of her. She was so drenched that she didn’t care if she would have to sit beside the boy.

His head perked up when he finally noticed her running towards him—or rather, the park—and his eyes narrowed on the girl. [name] noticed this of course, and looked at him skeptically herself.

“Um... is it okay if I sit here with you?” She questioned before she went under the roof.

Oikawa didn’t respond for a second, he only stared at her, and she felt as if she was being analyzed. She began to take a step back, but was stopped at the sound of a soft voice.

“Of course you can sit with me, [name]-chan.” He said sweetly, with his eyes disappearing as he smiled. She was surprised that he even knew her name.

[name] wanted to cringe at the act he was putting up. You didn’t have to be a genius to know that Tooru Oikawa was not at all as sweet as he seemed. But instead of cringing, she only nodded.

“Thank you, Oikawa-san.” [name] said as she sat down across from him.

Oikawa gave her a small smile, his eyes hadn’t left her since the moment she had arrived right in front of him. To be honest, it made her uneasy. This intense eye contact was not something she was prepared for.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, until it was broken by the soft voice yet again.

“It came down pretty suddenly, eh?” Oikawa said, leaning forward to rest his elbow on his knee.

[name] nodded. “It was beautiful out one second, and then the next...”

Oikawa chuckled slightly. “You’re pretty wet.”

The girl frowned. “I tried to use my backpack as an umbrella, but as you can see, it didn’t work out too well.”

He laughed again, and [name] had to admit, it was a sweet sound. It was a kind of laugh that was melodious to the ears. She wanted to hear it more often—not that she would ever admit that.

Oikawa stood up then, reaching in his bag to grab something. [name] watched as he pulled out one of his white gym shirts.

He clutched it tight for a second before taking a step closer to her and holding it out in front of him. “Here, you can use it to dry off.”

[name] stood up quickly, but hesitated to grab it from the boy. “I... you don’t need to give me this. I’m fine, I’m already air-drying anyway.” She waved her hands to signal that she was okay.

He laughed his sweet laugh once more and stuck the shirt out further. “Just take it, [name]-chan, or else you’re going to catch a cold.”

She took the shirt lightly from his hand and wiped her face and neck with it. Oikawa sat back down against the park and watched her. She didn’t want to admit this, but the shirt was helping an awful lot. The cold rain had been making her whole body shiver from the air, but now she felt warmer—for more reasons than one.

By the time she was done drying herself, she noticed the sound of the rain hitting the ground and roof had stopped, and the sun began to peak through the clouds that had formed seemingly out of nowhere.

“It stopped raining.” She said out loud before her brain could process it.

She noticed Oikawa looking around and up at the sky. “Oh, it did.”

[name] took a step closer to him and held out his shirt. “Thank you for letting me use this, Oikawa-san.”

He smiled and waved his hand in front of him. “Of course! It was my pleasure.”

She looked at the soaking shirt then back up to the smiling boy in front of her. “I can take it home and wash it, if you’d like.”

The curly haired boys cheeks turned the slightest amount of pink, and his eyes widened a tad. “Really? [name]-chan’s going to wash my shirt for me?” He gleamed.

She nodded. “I wouldn’t want to give you a wet shirt back... but I’ll only do it if it’s okay with you.”

He nodded quickly. “Yes, yes. Of course it’s okay! Wash it the best you can for me!”

For the first time that day—for the first time with him—she smiled wide. “You’re so weird Oikawa-san, of course I’ll wash it perfect for you.”

He smiled down at her again with his sweet sweet smile. “Okay, thank you.”

...

Being a third year in middle school was hard. It was way harder than [name] had expected. The actual schooling part wasn’t difficult—as she had maintained nearly perfect grades for all three years—no, it wasn’t that. The difficulty’s she had faced, were the social aspects of it all.

[name] was by all means not rude or unfriendly, she was just quiet. If she didn’t have anything important to say, she didn’t talk—[name] didn’t want to waste her breath on unimportant things when instead, she could observe everything around her.

Because of this, a lot of her classmates seemed to think she was a delinquent or stuck up, when that was not the case at all. She had one close friend though, Ayane, who was the best friend she could ever ask for—even though her friend had an unhealthy obsession with Tooru Oikawa, just like every other girl in the school.

Oikawa did in fact happen to be a person that [name] observed a lot—but not on purpose of course. They weren’t even in the same class, yet every time she passed him in the hallway, or in the gym, she found herself looking.

All of that observing was before the day at the park, and unfortunately for her, it only got worse after that.

...

[name] woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing beside her on the nightstand. She hit snooze lazily, and got up to begin the day. She ignored the tingling feeling of her feet touching the cold ceramic bathroom floor and started her morning routine.

The walk to school was relatively quick. It took only about 13 minutes to get to Kitagawa First, and if she ran it took even less. Today [name] didn’t have to run, because she was right on time.

She ignored the creeping thoughts of Oikawa that were plaguing her mind as she entered the school grounds. His gym shirt resided in her backpack—it was folded neatly in a plastic bag.

The girl didn’t want to admit it, but she was nervous to give it back to him, for reasons unknown. She had talked to him yesterday, so what was the big deal?

She made her way to her classroom by herself, like she always did, but froze in her tracks when she heard _that_ voice. It was soft and sweet and dreamy. She turned her head around to see Oikawa and Iwaizumi walking down the hall towards her.

They must’ve noticed her too, because Oikawa smiled wide at her, and Iwaizumi looked at him strangely.

She met them half way in the hall and gave them both a small smile. “Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san.”

Iwaizumi nodded at her and flashed a smile in return, while Oikawa’s smile glowed bright as he fixated his gaze on her. “Did my [name]-chan bring me what she promised?”

Iwaizumi looked at his friend in disgust, probably because he was sick of the act Oikawa was constantly fronting.

[name] wasn’t fazed by Oikawa’s false cheerfulness, so she only nodded and grabbed the plastic bag out of her backpack.

Oikawa smiled wide and took the bag from her delicately. “Thank you [name]-chan!” He pulled the shirt out of the bag and smelled it. “It smells really nice! You really did do a perfect job of washing it for me.”

Iwaizumi scoffed in disgust, and [name] only chuckled. “Washing a shirt isn’t hard when you use a laundry machine, Oikawa-san.”

He frowned. “You mean you didn’t hand wash it for me?” It looked as if he was pouting, and [name] sort of wanted to laugh.

“What? Why would I spend all that time hand washing one shirt when I have a perfectly good washing machine to use?”

Iwaizumi looked at the girl, and then bursted out laughing. “She’s right Idiotkawa, how dumb do you feel now?”

Oikawa only whined and put his gym shirt in his bag. [name] took that as her time to leave, so she nodded at them once again before she began to step away.

Oikawa grabbed her wrist lightly though, which caused her to remain in place. “Wait, [name]-chan!”

She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. “W-what, Oikawa-san?”

He smiled that sweet smile. “Let me walk you to your classroom.”

...

Some girls in [names] grade were mean—just plain rude. When they had heard about her having _the_ Tooru Oikawa’s gym shirt, well of course they all had to ask her about it.

Three girls, whom [name] didn’t even know, had her trapped outside near the gym. It was after school hours, so nobody was around, except some of the sports teams.

“Who told you that it was okay to have Oikawa’s shirt? Did he give it to you? Did you force him to give it?” One girl with glasses asked, getting way too close for comfort.

Another girl grabbed [names] wrist and squeezed it tightly. “All of us have liked him longer than you. We all have liked Oikawa since elementary school, before you even knew who he was!”

[name] chuckled slightly. “You guys are still harbouring a crush on a guy that you’ve liked since you were little kids? That doesn’t sound very healthy to me.”

The girl with glasses slapped her across the face, hard, and [name] could only stand there in shock at what happened.

The third girl touched her friends shoulder. “That’s enough, Riku.”

“Yeah... that is enough.” A voice came from behind them all. The voice of an angel?

Glasses girl gasped. “O-Oikawa-san.”

[names] eyes widened at the sight of Tooru Oikawa standing outside with his hands on his hips. She noticed he was in his volleyball gear, and that his knee pads were two different colours.

The three girls backed away from [name] with horrified looks on their faces. It was ironic. The boy whom they ‘loved’ so much, had seen their true nature. [name] wanted to laugh out loud, but now didn’t seem like the right time.

Oikawa only sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Why don’t you girls get out of here, I wanna talk to [name]-chan alone.” His voice was deeper than usual, and it was honestly a bit worrying.

The three girls nodded quickly and ran off, leaving a stunned [name] behind. She was now clutching her sore cheek with her hand, keeping her eyes glued to the ground.

She heard the sound of footsteps coming nearer, and then she saw them in her view. Oikawa was standing right in front of her, maybe a few feet away.

“[name]-chan... are you okay?”

She nodded, keeping her eyes glued to both of their feet. “I’m fine, Oikawa... I could’ve handled that on my own.”

She heard the sound of a low chuckle. “I know you could’ve, but I wanted to help. I wanted to help _you_.”

[name] pushed his sweet words out of her mind. If she let them in, bad things would happen. “W-well, thank you... for the rescue.”

Oikawa leaned in close to her ear. “Ill rescue you as many times as you’d like.”

[name] finally looked up at him, her eyes wide at what had just come out of his mouth. He looked at her innocently, though a small smirk was forming on his lips.

Oikawa’s eyes glanced down at her cheek, which looked red, and he frowned. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

[name] nodded. “She slapped me, but I’ll be fine.”

She watched as his eyes widened for the tiniest second, before they returned to their soft gaze. “Did they do that because of me?”

[name] looked away, but that answered his question anyway. Oikawa sighed and stretched his arms out and up in the air. “Cmon, I’ll walk with you to get an ice pack.”

She looked up at him, confused. “Oh, it’s okay. I don’t need an ice pack Oik-”

He grabbed her wrist lightly before she could say no. “I’m not taking no for an answer [name]-chan.”

She nodded, and let herself get pulled by him. She felt herself get pulled by him in more ways than one... and in more places than just her wrist.

It was all of the sudden—the feeling. That feeling in her heart came down so suddenly, and she didn’t know what to do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Oikawa x reader fic so pls don’t hesitate to give me constructive criticism!! 
> 
> Also, do ppl like 2nd person fics or 3rd person more ? ! Pls let me know! (:


End file.
